The Marriage Counselor
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Sakura has a crush on her marraige counselor. And when she asks Naruto for help, the blond soon too has a crush for the counselor. SasuNaru


**A/N: after watching an episode of Reba (I love that show) I had to type this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope to receive a few reviews from it. :3**

**

* * *

**

**The Marriage Consoler**

Naruto was just minding his own business, doing some work on his labtop since it was his day off. He had just turned twenty-four not too long ago and still was trying to get rid of excitement of the other day. He was relaxed and ready to take a nap afterwards, but the door to his apartment opened to reveal his long time friend Sakura. Sakura was what you would call annoying if you stayed around her too long, especially for how long Naruto stayed by her side. She was twenty-seven and had long pink hair, green eyes, and a wonderful looking body. But lucky for her, the blond was gay.

Sakura and her husband Lee were having some marriage troubles and Lee had been kicked out of the house for several weeks before Sakura finally let him move back in. It was starting to work out pretty fine now and they would soon not have to go to marriage counseling. This was why Sakura had practically tore the door down to get in Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, you'll never guess what happened," she said, a wide grin on her face. She could hardly wait to tell Naruto about it and her face screamed it. She sat down beside Naruto and was just about to bounce in her seat.

"Can't it wait? I have work to finish and I'm exhausted," Naruto replied back with a groan. He closed his laptop anyways and set it on the tall table behind the couch where he was sitting. He knew that she would ignore his question and go on.

"I have a crush on my marriage counselor," she continued, her voice getting higher after each word, hands flying over her mouth after she said it.

This caught Naruto's interest and he immediately perked up. "Tell me everything."

Sakura nodded and began her annoying talk, each word either getting high or lower. "Well, he's very nice and hangs onto ever word I say and he's very hot. He's gorgeous and smells so good."

"Does Lee know?"

"No." Sakura down into her lap and her fingers started to fidget.

"Did you talk to you marriage consoler about it?"

"No."

"Then you need to march right back over to him and talk to him about this. You're a married woman and you love Lee, don't cha?"

Sakura looked back up towards Naruto. "I do, but I can't go talk to him. Every time I see him I get tongue twisted and start to giggle. I can't fire my marriage counselor because I had Lee fire our other two counselors and he'll ask why."

"You need to talk to him and get this all straightened out before it gets out of hand." Naruto sighed and shook his head at his idiot of a friend.

"Come with me," Sakura suddenly says, grabbing both of Naruto's hands into hers. "You could talk for me and keep me from blabbing too much."

"No, this is your problem. You figure it out." Naruto jerked his hands away from hers and stood up. "Now, start marching over to his office."

"Please Naruto. Pretty please… I don't think I can do it myself." Sakura gave him the puppy dog eyes and made her lower lip tremble. "Pwease."

Naruto rolled his eyes and broke down. "Fine. Let me grab my coat really quick and we'll head over there." Naruto grabbed his jean jacket and slipped it before grabbing his wallet and keys. Sakura fallowed him out the door into his car, getting into the passenger seat. She grinned triumphantly at him, earning a glare.

* * *

"Now let me do all the talking, Sakura," Naruto says as Sakura drags them into a Doctor Sasuke's office. "I don't see why you're-" a black haired man with coal eyes, pale skin, and a sexy body came in with a few folders, "-yum," Naruto mumbles to himself at seeing the man that was supposedly Sasuke.

"I know, isn't he hot?" Sakura asked the blond as Sasuke looked a few things over his desk. Naruto could only nod and stare at the man. The counselor was gorgeous and very sexy. Sasuke finished what he was doing before going over to the two in his office.

"Mrs. Sakura, it's a pleasure to see you," he says to the pinkette. Even his voice sounded sexy.

"Same here. I mean it's a pleasure to me too. I mean not as in _pleasure,_ pleasure, I mean as you know, just a pleasure to see you… why can't I stop saying that word?" Sakura starts giggling annoyingly, like a girl would do to her first crush.

Naruto eyes the pinkette with horror before walking over the two of them. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki and I'm here to help Sakura to keep from babbling. Seams like I failed her." Naruto lifts up a hand and Sasuke took it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and it's nice to meet you too," the raven grins lightly, his hand still lingering on the Naruto's. They both stared into each other's for a few moments, a little too long for Sakura's pleasure.

She pushed their hands apart and pushed Naruto towards the door. "Ok, you can leave now Naruto." The blond stopped the pinkette and jerked out of her grip.

"What? You said you wanted my help."

"Not anymore, now you can go." She giggled again as Sasuke watched them from where he stood. She went back over to the chair she was sitting on earlier that was in front of Sasuke, smiling uncontrollably. "You smell good."

Naruto rolled his eyes and went back over to the pinkette, standing beside her. "What she's trying to say is- you do smell good." The blond blushed a brilliant pink and mentally slapped himself. "No, what she's trying to say is that she has some affection towards you."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I see. It's perfectly normal Sakura. You're having trouble with your marriage and feel affection towards me because of it. It happens to all the men counselors. Even the nerdy ones." Sasuke shook his head at remembering that one of the nerdy counselors came to him told him once. "Now I'll cancel our sessions and tell Lee I have a lot of things on me right now."

Sakura nodded gratefully and stood up. She stared at the councilor for a few brief moments before grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him towards her lips. She kissed him deeply for a few seconds before letting go and walking out the door, sing Amazing Grace on the way out. Shocked from the surprise kiss, Sasuke stood there, looking around the room in shock.

"She stole my gum," he says simply, making Naruto chuckle lightly.

"Now that they're off your hands, maybe I could take their place," Naruto says with a grin, making the raven frown.

"Oh, you're married."

"No, I'm single. I'm not even seeing anyone. So we could talk here or talk at a small Italian restaurant." Naruto blushed but smiled anyways at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. He can't help it; the doctor was sexy and had a deep, sexy voice to go with his appearance.

"So do you want to go out as a patient or as a date?" Sasuke looked at the blond in hope, his nerves jumping in his stomach. There was still a grin on Naruto's face as he spoke.

"Which one would you prefer? You're the doctor." Naruto laughed softly and nervously, still blushing.

"Well, if we go out with you as the patient, you're paying. But if we go out on a date, I'm paying," Sasuke explained with a small smirk, eyes lighting up at what the blond said next.

"I think I like the second better."

"Great, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when Naruto showed up on Lee's and Sakura's door step, a huge grin on his face. Sakura opened it and let him with a smile. "What's up?" she asks as she started to put plates on the table.

"I got a date," Naruto replies, getting an oh's from the two couple. Naruto nodded and stood by the counter, almost jumping in excitement.

"Way to go you sexy," Sakura says with a smirk, winking at her friend. "Who is it? Don't tell me it's the butcher with the lazy eye."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No."

"Is it the mail man with the hump?"

"No!" The blond cried out in annoyance as Sakura grabbed a few glasses from the cabinet. "I got a date with Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura almost dropped the glasses she was holding and sat heavily down onto one of the chairs near the table.

"You ok honey?" Lee asks from behind the counter as his wife held her head with her left hand, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I just feel a little light headed. You know that happens to me sometimes." The pinkette faked grinned and sat up straight, let out one last deep breath.

"So are you ok with this?" Naruto asks, not sure if he should have told Sakura or not.

"That you're dating my man?" Lee looked up at this with a lifted eyebrow. "I mean our man. Our marriage counselor. Of course; why not?" She faked smiled again and slightly punched Naruto in the arm. "Lee, can you go get me some Tylenol, I'm getting a headache."

"Sure." Lee disappeared up the stairs with a nod, going up to their bathroom.

When Lee was gone, Sakura dropped the fake smile and frowned at the blond. "How could you do this Naruto? I thought we were friends and now you go out with my man?"

"You're man? You're a married woman and he's free gain as am I. So you should feel alright with me dating a man," Naruto said with a frown of his own. "Why are you so upset with this?"

"Because it feels like you're untrustworthy. Well guess what peaches! Something just broke and that was my trust and respect for you. I don't think we could ever be friends again Naruto," she finished with a slight huff, a glare on her face. She turned it back to a fake smile when Lee came back from tromping down the stairs, handing his wife a few pain relievers. "I'm gonna go take a nap, see ya Naruto."

When Sakura vanished into the living room, Lee grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him further away from the hallway that lead to the living room. "You can't date Sasuke," he says in a hushed voice.

"And why not?" The blond crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Because she likes him, but I'm not worried about her liking another guy since she loves me so much."

"Then why can't I date him?"

"Because it would be like turning your back on Sakura. She looks up to you and says that you're the most trustworthy person she knows. She would never date a guy you liked, ever."

Naruto thought it over in his mind before nodding. "Fine, but I'm still gonna date him since she'll get over her crush over him." He smirked and left the house, wanting to get ready for his date.

* * *

"That was a very nice restaurant you picked," Sasuke said as he walked Naruto up to his apartment. "I haven't had sushi in a long time. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Me too," the blond said with a slight blush.

"You have a wonderful location for being in an apartment," the raven complemented suddenly, trying to find some way to get the blond to let him in. It certainly worked on his part.

"Well why don't you come in?" Naruto opened the door and let the raven though. His apartment was clean, ready to be disheveled in anyway. Whether it be from sexual activities, or wrestling. The first was probably the most correct one on the list.

Naruto sat on the couch, Sasuke beside him. "I had a lot of fun tonight Sasuke. Thank you." the blond grinned at the man next to him, receiving a grin back.

"Thank you for asking me out," the raven replied. They looked at each other, words not being able to be said before their faces started to lean closer to each other. Just before their lips touched, Naruto turned away and chuckled nervously, backing away from the raven.

"That was one of those kissing moments, wasn't it?" Naruto smiled sheepishly to himself.

"I'm sorry, I went too fast."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I can't get Sakura out of my mind." Ok, that sounded a little too weird. Naruto glanced to the side and went over the words he had just said. "That came out wrong. What I meant was that I don't want to hurt Sakura since she likes you."

"It's ok; I understand what you're feeling. But this is something she has to deal with." Naruto nodded at the raven's words, looking back at him. Their faces leaned forward again and their lips touched this time.

At first, it was innocent and simple, but it soon turned passionate. Naruto opened his mouth when Sasuke's tongue begged to be let in. He moaned as a tongue molested his mouth, licking and claiming everything in his mouth. Naruto brought his tongue to life and played with the raven's tongue with his own. Tongues rubbed against each other like in a dance as saliva started to dribble down the blond's chin.

The image of an angry Sakura popped back into Naruto's mind and he immediately broke the kiss, standing up. Sasuke looked up in worry. "I can't do this to Sakura! I'd be a horrible friend. I mean I like you."

"And I like you too. And hearing you say this and being loyal to your friend makes me like you even more," Sasuke replied, standing up also. He was surprised when Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt and pulls him forward for another kiss, arms wrapping around the raven's shoulders. Tongues met again and a small groan was forced out of the blond.

The blond let his arms drop back to his side, but they soon went back up to Sasuke's shoulders when the kiss still hadn't ended. He loved how the counselor dominated him and forced his tongue into the blond's mouth. They kissed for several more moments before breaking apart. A dazed blond gulped down the extra spit from his mouth and coughed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't help but feel naughty when we do this… I wish I was naughty," Naruto mumbled to the raven, looking away at the last part. Sasuke nodded and smiled sadly at the blond. They were both hoping to get it on tonight, but Sakura's feelings were in the way.

"It's ok; I guess I should leave then." The raven made his way over to the door but was stopped by an annoying voice.

"Don't leave him," Sakura said through tears, coming out from behind the kitchen counter. A Kleenex under her nose as she continued to tear up.

"Sakura how long have you been there?" Naruto asked, afraid of what the pinkette might say.

"Ever since we left the restaurant."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sakura came closer to him, grabbing both of his hands into hers. "After hearing you say that makes me realize how much of a friendship we really have… take the doctor, you have my blessings."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke, thinking it over in her head. "Yeah. And you!" she pointed to the raven, walking over to him, "if you hurt him, you're gonna have to go through me." She paused, looking him over before grabbing his face and pulling him into another forced kiss. After a few seconds, she let go and walked out of Naruto's apartment singing Amazing Grace once again.

Sasuke was surprised again and looked around the apartment in embarrassment before he felt something in his mouth. "My gum's back." Naruto chuckled at sat back down onto his couch. "Well, I guess I don't have to leave just yet."

"No, but we can continue this in my room." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, hinting Sasuke what he wanted, what they both wanted. The raven smirked and fallowed the blond into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Clothes were shredded hurriedly and naked limbs fell back onto the blond's mattress that sat on the floor, not being rich and having a sucky job did this to you. Lips were attached to each other, pretty much sucking the other's face off. Hands were all over each other, feeling each other up and groping each other. The raven was on top of the blond, searching for the bottle of lube Naruto told him that was in his drawer. Finding it, he broke the kiss and poured some over his fingers.

"You have done this before, right?" Sasuke asked as lowered his hand towards the blond's entrance. Naruto nodded his head, arching up to feel more than the finger encircling around his entrance. "I don't know if I should be jealous or not."

"Don't, I'm sure you've had sex with other men too," Naruto replied, smiling sexily at him. The raven smirked as he pushed a finger, making Naruto moan and arch down onto the finger. Seeing the blond wanting more, Sasuke added another finger, pumping them in and out before curling them to rub up against his prostrate. The blond cried out in pleasure and begged for more. Sasuke added his third finger, spreading his fingers before pulling them out, thinking that the blond had enough preparation.

Naruto groaned in disappointment but spread his legs at what he was about to receive next. Clasping onto the raven's shoulders, he winced in pain as Sasuke entered him slowly. It's been a while when he last had sex and the raven was bigger than any other man he'd slept with. But it also felt incredible. The fullness of Sasuke filling him made him moan in pleasure. He moaned again when he felt wiry hair touching his ass, meaning the raven was all the way in to the hilt.

Sasuke stayed still, waiting for the blond to say he could move, not wanting to hurt the blond. Naruto nodded for the raven to move and gasped as the raven did as ordered. Spreading his legs wider, Naruto moved a hand down to clutch the older man's thigh, the other holding onto the raven's upper arm. Sasuke was in complete control and sped up when he saw the look in the blond's eyes to do so. He thrust in, in fast, long, hard, strokes, making Naruto wild in pleasure.

Sasuke was the first man to ever give him so much pleasure that he was practically crying in pleasure for more. And Sasuke gave him more. But all too soon, the pleasure that coiled in both their stomachs finally burst, making them spurt out their seme, one right after the other. Naruto came on both of their stomachs, crying in pleasure as he felt the raven come inside him.

Panting, the raven flopped down onto the blond and smirked. Naruto was panting also, his eyes closed. "So… do I have the right to stay the night?" Sasuke asked, earning a chuckle from the blond.


End file.
